


Крылья, ноги и хвосты

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [18]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Don't copy to another site, Fluid Sexuality, Foot Fetish, Furry, M/M, Sensitivity Kink, Tail Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: О преимуществах млекопитающих перед рептилиями и птицами.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff/Warren Worthington III (imaginary)
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663231
Kudos: 8





	Крылья, ноги и хвосты

Пьетро в людях очень ценит ноги — и это не потому, что он сам быстро бегает, а просто, ну, ноги же! Все эти обрисовывающиеся при ходьбе мышцы и жилы, сетка просвечивающих сосудов на своде, форма стопы, пальцы, внезапная чувствительность и нежность там, где вроде как только мозолям грубым и место. И колени. Колени — это вообще отдельная тема. А у мутантов с ногами ещё интереснее: шире цветовая гамма, различная текстура покрытия, дополнительные сочленения, неожиданные пропорции… У Зверя ноги — мохнатые и синие, это ж охренеть.  
  
Или вот ангелок. Казалось бы, зачем ему вообще ноги — при таких-то крыльях, ан нет, охуенные ноги: будто мраморные, как если бы греческая статуя вдруг ожила, отрастила крылья и стала зваться Уоррен Уортингтон Третий. И даже сквозь костюм видно, как плавно и правильно эти ноги переходят в задницу, поясницу, спину… С крыльями. Вот только, в отличие от ног, крылья Уоррена оказались почти лишены чувствительности. Не то потому, что слишком часто пытался их отрезать в детстве, не то просто особенность такая, но пока перья драть не начнёшь, ни хрена не чувствует. Пьетро пытался и гладить, и ерошить, и лизать (и вот не надо тут про мокрых кур)… В общем, везде потрогал, пощупал, помял — говно крылья, только смотреть и можно. Ну, ещё летает, конечно, то есть, функциональные, да. Но — не в том, в чём Пьетро хотелось бы. Так что, несмотря на всю офигенность ног, тела в целом и белоснежных крыльев, Уоррен Уортингтон Третий был вторым сортом. Исключительно в плане… ну… объекта поглажки, вот. Огромная часть тела, не дающая никакой реакции на прикосновения, — это огромный минус для отношений. Так что Пьетро даже немного пожалел, что потратил на обдумывание вопроса, не замутить ли с ангелочком, целых полдня.  
  
А потом чёрт его дёрнул отвлечься на бегу и споткнуться о чёртов хвост! О, сколько много новых слов Пьетро узнал. Особенно немецких. И латынь ещё. И ещё, что хвост Курта — чувствительнее, чем подушечки пальцев. Несмотря на всё то, что Курт им выделывает, ага. И эта информация внезапно оказалась гораздо интереснее того, что ноги у Курта тоже довольно необычные. И руки. Возможно, если бы Пьетро не потерпел фиаско с крыльями, он бы хоть немного подумал, прежде чем потрогать — очень быстро и незаметно — этот самый хвост. От кончика до основания. И помять. И погладить. И лизнуть, да. И только открыв глаза и поняв, что они с Куртом стоят на крыше особняка, Пьетро осознал, что последние два пункта делал уже гораздо медленнее, заворожённый явной (и весьма положительной) ответной реакцией.  
  
— Эм… Этонеточтотыдумаешь, — выпалил Пьетро одновременно с Куртом. Хлопнул глазами, ещё немного замедляясь.  
  
«Прости» они тоже сказали хором, и Пьетро понял, что лицо Курта — гораздо темнее обычного. Этот феномен он старательно рассмотрел со всех сторон и, найдя причину, немного смутился: ну кто ж знал, что хвост окажется настолько чувствительным.  
  
Замедлившись до нормального человеческого течения времени, Пьетро открыл рот, собравшись извиниться более конкретно, но всё подёрнулось синей дымкой, и в следующий миг он уже снова стоял во дворе, а Курт вообще пропал, оставив после себя лишь хлопок воздуха и запах серы.  
  
Следующие полдня Пьетро потратил на то, чтобы найти — и удержать, что было гораздо сложнее — Курта и… Что конкретно сказать, кроме «я хочу встречаться с твоим хвостом» Пьетро так и не придумал. Впрочем, у него ещё была вся вечность после отбоя, чтобы перечитать все любовные романы, какие найдутся в особняке, и подобрать самую неотразимую и романтичную формулировку.


End file.
